


He's From Japan

by Bandler



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandler/pseuds/Bandler
Summary: AU in the which the Squip is a devilishly handsome and overly confident transfer student who takes on the quivering wreck that is Jeremy Heere as his little project. Eric promises to help Jeremy achieve the popularity and comfort he so desperately wants, but at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I've no idea where I'm going with this and fully intend on winging it. 
> 
> Spoilers, but, I plan to have a bit of Human!Squip x Jeremy and then ultimately end with Jeremy x Michael but, let's see how this goes...

“Have you seen the new kid!?”

 

It was all anyone could talk about. The entire school was buzzing with the news of this fabled new student and Jeremy couldn't fathom why everyone cared so much. New students came and went and it have never been such a big deal before.

 

“Apparently he's from Japan!”

 

“No way, that's so cool!”

 

Jeremy had simply rolled his eyes at the idle chatter. Big woop. Lots of things were from Japan.

 

By lunchtime Jeremy had decided that his opinion on the subject wasn't going to change and this was down to a couple of clear reasons, firstly; because it was dumb to get excited over something as inane as a new student and secondly: he was just in a foul mood anyway. Unable to have his morning wank due to shitty internet connection, harassed by Rich Goranski in the hall and to top it all off now people were calling him gay because he'd stupidly decided to sign up for the school play - he was simply fed up of his shitty life. Damn Christine. Damn his libido. Damn Rich. What a fantastic start to the week. At least the appearance of this new kid was drawing some of the attention away from his newly branded title as aspiring thespian – or, more commonly referenced as  - confirmed homo.

 

Jeremy was currently picking at his pathetic ham sandwich and nodding every so often as Michael talked at him about some documentary he'd watched last night.

 

“Dude, are you even listening to me?” Michael waved his arms dramatically in front of the boy's zoned-out face to try and catch his attention.

 

Jeremy snapped out of his daze and shot the boy an apologetic smile, “Sorry. I'm just having a crappy day...”

 

Nodding, Michael placed a comforting hand on Jeremy's arm, “Only, like, three more hours to go though? Just think about all that sweet gaming we're gunna get through tonight. Apocolypse of the damned level 10 is calling my name!”

 

“Level 10!?” Jeremy chuckled, “You really think we can get that far?”

 

“If you don't die in the first five minutes like last time then – yeah, maybe!”

 

Jeremy smacked Michael's hand playfully as they burst into a fit of giggles – the loyal brunette always had a way of lifting Jeremy's mood. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without Michael by his side; the one hint of hope peeking through his shitty day like a small ray of sunshine in any otherwise stormy sky - however, there was no way this could last too long. As soon as the hope had been put down, it was quickly snatched away by the annoying trill of Rich's voice,  “Aww! Lunch date with the boyfriend, Heere?”

 

With a sharp intake of breath, Michael's hand snatched itself away, “Shove off, Rich.”

 

“Wasn't talking to you, was I?” The tiny terror said, sliding his backside onto the boys' table and sneering down at Jeremy, whose gaze had averted quickly to his own fidgeting fingers, “I was talking to tall-ass.”

 

Jeremy could feel himself clamming up already. Confrontation just wasn't something he dealt with well, the very thought of defending himself against the bully filled him with such a painful ache of anxiety that he was pretty sure he could burst into tears at any moment. He desperately willed himself not to – that would really put him in the shit. Jeremy the crybaby. It would have been another cringe-worthy name to put beside all the other ones he'd accumulated in his short high-school career.

 

“Look at me then.” Rich spat.

 

The quivering boy could feel the school's hooligan bearing down on him with sheer presence alone – the boy had such an intimidating effect on him. Jeremy cursed his cowardice – if he stood up to Rich then it wouldn't be this bad all the time. Standing his ground against the torment would demonstrate his maturity, prove to the boy that he wasn't an easy target. Jeremy knew deep down that any form of protest would have helped at this point, and yet, he just couldn't bring himself to say a word. His voice was lost in his throat long before any words managed to make their form. Michael was the same. Jeremy knew his friend wanted to step in, to protect him from the punishing leer but he could not blame to boy for remaining quiet. Jeremy would have done exactly the same.

 

“C'mon Jezzabelle. Talk to me.” Rich pushed at Jeremy's arm enough to make the boy wobble in his seat.

 

People were beginning to take note of their very one-sided conversation, he could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head and it was making him feel so much worse, not to mention the fact that Jeremy's cheeks were starting to redden now too, that all too familiar heat prickling underneath his skin. Why was he so pathetic? Why couldn't he just tell Rich to leave him alone?

 

“Is the hobbit bothering you?”

 

Jeremy broke out of his inward trance as the unfamiliar voice addressed him. He looked up, over Rich's shoulder to where another boy was now stood.

 

Curly, dark brown hair, a handsome face with the slightest hint of stubble on the chin. He was tall and slender but broad enough that he looked like he could kick Jeremy's ass without too much effort – which was always a factor when he initially judged someone's appearance. This was a very good looking guy. Jeremy quickly concluded that this had to be the infamous new kid because there was no chance someone like this had slipped under Jeremy's radar - he wasn't the most observant guy, but c'mon, this kid looked like a frickin' movie star.

 

Rich looked up at the stranger with a playful glint in his eye and let out a loud laugh, “Fuck off, Squip!” The shorter boy put his arm around the boy and pulled him close – a gesture that made it seem as if they were already the best of friends, “If I'm a hobbit then you're one of those gnarly goblin things.”

 

“An orc.”

 

Jeremy's eyes widened. Oh. Was that him? Had he just said that? Michael too, was now looking at him, a concerned and slightly shocked expression gracing his face. Oh god, he'd just helped Rich insult the person who'd stepped in to momentarily stop the torment. He was officially an idiot.

 

The taller boy however, didn't seem to mind, he smirked down at Jeremy, “Hell yeah. Nothing wrong with that. Orcs are bad ass.”

 

Jeremy attempted to smile back, though he could feel his lips shaking a little.

 

“I'm Eric. Eric Squip. Nice to meet you.” The boy said, holding out his palm.

 

Left with no choice but to shake Eric's hand or look like a complete idiot, Jeremy tried his best to make eye contact and speak as clearly as possible with his reply, “Jeremy... Heere.” He was pretty sure that had to be the sweatiest handshake the boy in front of him had ever received.

 

Rich looked from Jeremy to Eric, this smug expression plastered across his stupid face, “Jeremy is-”

 

Eric slapped a hand suddenly against Rich's shoulder and the boy immidiately halted the continuation of what would have no doubt be some horrid remark.

 

“Clear off then Goranski, I wanna properly introduce myself to Jeremy.”

 

And much to Jeremy's surprise - he did. Rich left the table swiftly after the boy had instructed him to do so, without so much as a feeble protest. For a new student; he certainly knew how to command authority. He was so confident. So self assured. Jeremy desperately wished he could be as chill as Eric seemed to be.

 

Sliding down next to Michael, Eric's forearms thudded onto the table, “What was that about?”

 

“What was _that_ about?” Michael shot back, thick eyebrows knitted in indignant confusion, “I'm Michael, by the way. Thanks for asking...”

 

“Why were you letting Rich talk to you like that?” Eric continued, ignoring the boy's remark at first and then, he turned to Michael, “And why weren't **you** sticking up for him?”

 

“Hey! It's not like a don't try! I just-”

 

“It's not his fault!” Jeremy interrupted, “I just attract bullies, I guess. I'm sort of used to it by now...”

 

Michael gave him a sad sort of look from across the table, but that was only something Jeremy caught for a brief second. He was far too concerned with the slow, wide smile currently spreading across Eric's face.

 

“W-What?”

 

Eric clapped his hands together, “I've got a proposition for you, Jeremy Heere.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“This is too weird.”

 

“Oh yeah absolutely.” Michael's whole body dove to the left in an attempt to make his character on screen do the same.

 

Jeremy on the other hand, wasn't quite demonstrating the same level of enthusiasm in his own game play, “I dunno if I should go...”

 

The brunette's tongue peaked out a little from his mouth, only half listening to his friend's moaning, “Uh huh...”

 

“It just seems so... fishy.” Jeremy finally slammed his controller to the floor as his little on-screen self died once again. To be fair, he was a little too distracted by the day's events to concentrate fully on Apocalypse of the Damned.

 

“Nobody knows this guy, he could be a complete psycho!”

 

Sighing as the screen flashed back up to the main menu, Michael set down his controller with a thud, “All he wants to do is meet up at the mall, right? He can't do anything shady to you in a public place, you'll be fine.”

 

Eric Squip was quite the enigma. One day at Middle Borough High and he had already managed to secure himself as the most popular guy in school. After their odd little exchange at lunch, Jeremy had been actively watching out for the unusual Junior; observing his casual swagger in the halls, noting how easily he could strike up conversation with anyone he so desired to, and quite frankly, he couldn't quite believe Eric was a real person. No one was that chill. Striding down the halls, Jake Dillenger at one side, Chloe Valentine at the other; Eric was the absolute epitome of cool. So, when he asked Jeremy to meet him at the mall at the weekend, it was more than just a little bit surprising. What exactly did he want with Jeremy? He was the awkward, lanky, looser who name nobody actually knew. He was bully fodder, a nobody.

 

“What if it's all a ploy to publicly humiliate me?” Jeremy argued, “Lure me out to the mall and then pull my pants down in front of the food court or something-”

 

Michael chuckled, “You're such a pessimist, dude. Maybe he just wants to be friends...”

 

Jeremy very much doubted that – Eric was proving to be the kind of guy who could be friends with anyone and Jeremy tended not to be anyone's first choice. Except maybe Michael. _Thank god for Michael_. Though, a small part of Jeremy did feel giddy at the prospect of somebody actually taking an interest in him, however suspicious it may have been.

 

“Come with me.” Jeremy said suddenly, looking to his friend with pleading eyes.

 

Michael quirked an eyebrow, “Squip had no interest in hanging out with me whatsoever, dude. He asked you. As I was sat there. _Like I didn't exist_.”

 

“Michael,” Jeremy stuck out his bottom lip, “Please.”

 

He could never say no to Jeremy.

 

“Fine.” The brunette rolled his eyes and picked up his remote, “I'll come to the mall, but I'm not third wheeling you guys – I'll go off and do my own thing.”

 

Jeremy's face instantly lit up and Michael turned his attention back to the television screen, trying to ignore the slight flutter in his stomach.

 

XXX

 

The weekend rolled around all too quickly and unfortunately that meant Jeremy's little outing with Eric was imminant. They were to meet by the food court at twelve and then – then, he had no idea what would happen? He couldn't really imagine himself perusing the shops with Eric, or catching a movie or... _anything_ really. This was going to be a weird day to say the least. Thankfully, if things got too bad Michael agreed to be on stand-by, promising to dive in to save the day should the need arise. At least this was somewhat comforting.

 

A little extra time was spent that morning thoroughly assessing what he was going to wear, though at the end he didn't feel he looked all that better than he usually did; a generous amount of deodorant, a bit of hair product, an outfit fresh out of the wash. Yeah. _He looked exactly the same._

 

There were quite a few people out and about, as was to be expected on a Saturday afternoon, thankfully though, there were not enough strangers around to cause Jeremy too much anxiety – no, the anxiety came from Eric Squip today, not the volume of shoppers. Michael and Jeremy made their way valiantly through the crowded sea before Michael waved his nervous friend goodbye, with the promise he would come to rescue Jeremy if he needed it.

 

He was on his own now.

 

Jeremy positioned himself at the entrance to the food court and immediately began to busy himself on his phone in a vain attempt to look not as completely awkward as he felt. If someone from school were to see him now, lurking in the mall on his own, they would think he was a total loser – and this was a fear very much at the forefront of his mind.

 

Eric wasn't going to show.

 

This was all just a mean trick.

 

“Jeremy!”

 

With a slight jolt, Jeremy turned around to face the voice that had just called out to him, “Oh. Hey.”

 

It was Eric. Okay. **Good start.**

 

The boy shot Jeremy a charming sort of half-smile and ran a hand through his curly locks, “I half expected you to cancel on me...”

 

Jeremy wanted to reply with a “ditto” but instead, he just sort of squeaked out a barely audible stutter.Perhaps it would have been less mortifying if he _had_ been stood up. He was going to make a complete fool of himself in front of the most popular guy in school.

 

Fortunately, Eric didn't seem to notice Jeremy's awkwardness, or perhaps he did and was making a point not to draw any more attention to it – either way, it did make Jeremy's heart rate decline to a more comfortable pace.

 

“For you.” Eric thrust a takeaway coffee cup into Jeremy's hand and began to escort him towards an empty table.

 

“I like you Jeremy.”

 

It had been an inopportune moment to take a sip of his drink at that point because no sooner had the words come out of Eric's mouth, than Jeremy was spluttering half of the mouthful down his chin. He furiously wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket and set the cup down, “Huh?”

 

“You remind me so much of myself a couple of years ago.” Eric contunied, once again missing _or ignoring_ , just how painfully awkward Jeremy was being.

 

Jeremy softly chuckled, “I find it hard to believe you've never not been... _cool_?”

 

“Well it's true," Eric took a slow sip of his own drink, ever so at ease,  "I want to help you out.”

 

“Help me?”

 

“To be cool.” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Right...”

 

“Look, Jeremy. I was in your exact position once. No confidence, no friends, no sex life. High school is supposed to be the best years of your life, right? Don't you feel like you're wasting it?”

 

Jeremy could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up, “I have friends, I have-”

 

“Yes. Yes. You have _Michael_. But let's face it – you want so much more, don't you? You want popularity. You want to feel comfortable in your own skin. You want girls to like you...” Intense blue eyes stared directly into Jeremy, so overbearing that he soon had to avert his gaze.

 

“I guess...”

 

“Do you want my help Jeremy?”

 

Of course he did. Jeremy had spent many sleepless nights thinking about how wonderful it would be for some magic force to appear and show him how to properly live his life. But now that exact opportunity was presenting itself? There was just too many flaws. Too much that could go wrong. This could all still be some master plan to completely humiliate him.

 

On the other hand... all these things that Eric was promising, was it worth the risk?

 

Probably not.

 

With a reluctant re-connection of eye-contact, Jeremy nodded, “What do I need to do?”

 

Eric smirked, “First things first. Go buy a new shirt.”

 


End file.
